Ben's Beaver River Camping
Ben's Beaver River Camping is a camp on the banks of the Beaver River in Oceana. It lays in a beautiful area with many flowers and trees and ... fish! It's located between Hurbanova and Noble City, so if you want to go shopping because you are not a real bushman, you can find your way to the shops easily. We recommend hotels in Hurbanova and Noble City for those people. For the daily needs, you can go to our camping shop. There is room for everybody; tents, caravans, campers, for people who want to sleep under a starry sky and so on. The camping is owned by Ben Opať. Camping shop Our camping shop (convenience store) has everything one needs for a successful camping trip. We've got matchsticks, wood, coal, bibles, bread, water, unhealthy American food, ice, something to drink and we've even got our own kitchen! The name of the cook of the kitchen is Faet Hanfi. He prepares quality food and it isn't expensive. If you've got some post you can bring it to here and we'll bring it within three days to the post office of Hurbanova. Fun house The fun house is for the younger people and for the older people who still feel young. You can surf on the internet, watch TV, listen to music and play games here. Things to do at the camping We normally have a woodfire each evening. People sing and play beautiful camping and country songs and there's always food, prepared by Faet Hanfi. All people on the camping come together and join the woodfire. Once a week we organise a trip to the forests deep on Peace Island. We've got a professional guide, so you do not need to worry for getting lost. The length of the trip isn't always the same. Sometimes it's just ten miles, sometimes it's thirty miles. Things to do in the neighborhood * Fishing: You can go fishing at the banks of the Beaver River. The river is full of fish. You could also combine sailing and fishing. * Hiking: There are many forests in the neighborhood where you can walk through. You can see Mother Nature at her best here and, more important for some people, it won't cost you a single dollar! * Sailing: You can sail on the Beaver River and on the sea. It's fun for sure. You could also combine sailing and fishing. * Shopping: For the women, the girls or for less active people, there are many shopping facilities in the environment. For example, Noble City, the capital of Lovia, and Hurbanova. Transportation Ben's Beaver River Camping is served by the Bus Service Oceana: * Line 100: Hurbanova to Ben's Beaver River Camping (buses for sixteen travellers; only in the tourist season, and does not stop at all stops); * Line 101: Ben's Beaver River Camping to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen travellers; only in the tourist season, and does not stop at all stops). See also * Beaver River * Ben's Forest Camping * Hurbanova * Noble City * Oceana Category:Campground Category:Oceana Category:Beaver River